


Hot Damn

by KaisonSnow (TyStark13)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, Football | Soccer, Götzeus, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyStark13/pseuds/KaisonSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario's love for food leads to some frustration. And plans to plot against Marco. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scionavarielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/gifts).



> This is my first-ever work of fiction. Any constructive criticism is more than welcome. :)
> 
> And as so, I decided to gift it to scionavarielle, because she unknowingly gave me the last push for me to start writing fanfiction.

“Hot damn,” muttered Marco.

“Did you say something?” asked Mario, stopping licking his chantilly-covered fingers.

After a long day, they were relaxing, and the brunette decided to fetch some strawberries and chantilly. They fed each other, and in the end, being his usual food-loving self, the Bayern München player ate the remaining cream by swiping his finger on the bowl, then licking it.

“Yeah, I said that was hot.”, the blonde purred.

“What was?”, Mario asked, feigning innocence.

Marco scooted closer.

“You. Licking your fingers.” Leaning forward, he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and said, “Like this.” Then he proceeded to carefully insert his fingers in his mouth, slowly licking them clean.

“Now you see what you do to me”, smirked the Dortmunder, “Oh, and Sunny? Get up and wash your hands, there’s a place I want to show you.”, continued Marco, rising from his seat in the bed, leaving an astonished Mario behind.

“You’ll get payback for this!” called out the brunette, smiling, before heading to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is more than welcome. :)


End file.
